


辛德瑞拉

by Shadowmancer



Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), Dir en grey, Jrock
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Crack, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowmancer/pseuds/Shadowmancer
Summary: 反正先入眼的是一截穿白色过膝袜的大腿，以及袜子面上刺刺哇哇扎出来的腿毛。[敏虎清水]
Relationships: Toshiya/Tora
Kudos: 1





	辛德瑞拉

Roadie神秘兮兮带他来这家酒吧，进去前和门口保安挤眼坏笑讲了一堆。Toshiya就算听不懂，也知道啥意思：带老外来开开眼，吓唬一下。

离调音开始还早，多出几个小时需要打发。不想挤巡演大巴里打游戏，一路上已经快密闭恐惧了。这地方说乡下不乡下，说城市不城市。刨开星巴克，地板能刮出油的家庭快餐馆，就只剩它。

应该是才开门，镭射灯球不转，还有人在叼着烟懒精无神拖地。 吧台角落几颗脑袋凑一块。低矮舞台上拉着幕布架着麦。

带路的家伙点酒，送上来五颜六色插着纸伞。 Toshiya眼都不眨碰杯。已经猜到酒吧顾客群是谁，等幕布一掀，更没跑了：高开衩长裙，假胸托到下巴底下，眼睫毛一扇能起风。

变装皇后声情并茂假唱Lady Gaga, 没一个顾客在听，全场死鱼眼。唱完了Toshiya是唯一一个鼓掌的，以示自己真没在怕；年轻时我妆更浓裙子更短，啃过的男人说不定不比这位少。

喝到一半，有人在脑袋上头嘿了一嗓子，光这个字就烟酒过度。

Toshiya转身，本能地想往后缩。

这世面，还真有点没见过。

环形沙发比较低，也可能是对方太高。反正先入眼的是一截穿白色过膝袜的大腿。

以及袜子面上刺刺哇哇扎出来的腿毛。

往上瞧：荷叶边围裙女仆装。泡泡袖口里露出来的胳膊，纹得不剩块好皮。

再往上，脖子上也纹了。嘴角唇钉一闪一闪。

Toshiya努力想用什么顺序组合no, thank you, please 才能完整表达自己无福消受，求您转身。对方却咦了一声，再开口是日文。看Toshiya惊讶瞪着自己就笑笑。

“我妈妈是。看你长得，果然没错。”

他讲日文的时候嗓子比英文更低哑些，痞痞的。就是敬语一塌糊涂，口气也太直，不是正宗用法。但叽里呱啦鸟语听了大半月，格外亲切。管不住嘴多攀谈几句，对方酒窝更深了。

Toshiya赶紧往沙发里面挪挪，不为别的，他要是起心坐自己大腿上再搂个脖子，恐怕得担架回去。

得多高啊，去了鞋也得185吧。

一挪出位置，对方立刻坐下来，踢掉鱼嘴防水台高跟，脚丫子乱动讲一串全世界能意会的四字词。Toshiya心想太不敬业了，老美太不敬业了。能不能刮刮体毛？能不能学学走路再穿高跟鞋？也就——

也就混血优势，脸是真的挺好。坐下来这么近看，觉得他解了双马尾换身衣服，得是帅哥。Toshiya想应该怎么委婉地问。“你是…”

今天来临时顶班吗？酒吧的搞笑节目吗？还是真有人口味这么重？

对方已经把爪子放Toshiya裤裆，还舔着牙揉了揉。

西式奔放。

Toshiya觉得全身都僵了，不知道自己脸上啥表情。他若无其事收手。“你不是？不是进这来干嘛？”

我对男人有兴趣也不代表你就非得是我的类型啊。这人还挺臭美的。

混血先生弯腰开始满地摸鞋。“考虑考虑吧，给你便宜点算。不然我找下家了。”

真有人口味这么重！

他突然有点泄气的样子，直起身，肩塌下去。“到晚上才会人多起来。本来今天想早点下班的。明天——”斜着眼睛看Toshiya,嘟嘴，用舌头抵，让脸颊上鼓出来一块。“我技术很好的。”

live前酒不能多喝，不然回去要被老大骂。也不想这就去面对几张看腻了的老脸。他摸出张为了给小费方便的零钱。“明天有事所以要早下班？”

一把接过。“聊天二十。”

再数出一张递过去。

“嗯，要出发去——” 遇到外文词他口音立刻美式，吐字飞快。重复了几遍Toshiya只听出好像是地名。“再挣点零花钱好上路。”

说得那么坦荡，Toshiya也就不替他吞吞吐吐。“穿这样比较有市场？”

“打眼。一般年纪大些的会图新鲜。年纪大的出手阔绰。”

是，是挺新鲜。

“不怕遇上变态吗？“

他嘿嘿一笑，握起拳头。

要不是拿钱拿得这么爽快，就这身胚，第一反应会是条子卧底。

说着，旁边有个人已经假装路过，来回第三次了。混血拿起Toshiya那杯剩酒，仰脖干了说失陪，旅途愉快，扭头开始搭路人的腔。语速太快，根本听不懂。戴着眼镜的路人甲喊了他什么，混血笑得甜甜的，抬手在空中挠，喵了一声。

喵出Toshiya一身冷汗。但路人甲显然满意。

混血鞋也没穿，拎在手里就和他出去了。不忘回头冲Toshiya眨眼。

才启程，巡演大巴抛锚了。司机下去鼓捣，扳手钳子越摆越多。Toshiya等得不耐烦，到路边抽根烟。

摩托发动机声音由远而近，停住。有人大声问，需不需要帮忙之类吧。嗓音有点熟，Toshiya从大巴另一边探头看看。

是混血。

墨镜推到额头上卡住刘海，太长的头发随手扎个小揪。乐队T短裤拖鞋。背上是吉他箱子。

确实好看多了。

司机觉得不用，挥手说谢。反正一时半会出发不了，Toshiya 想没必要躲，等和混血对上眼，就打了个招呼。

他吓一跳，结巴着回了句早安。看看Toshiya，看看大巴。Toshiya想起车身上不光印着团名还印着五个人装模做样的造型，虽然自己是给的侧脸。

这下对方露出比昨晚真实得多的粉红泡泡。”你…你有巡演车，好厉害。“ 

有点不知道怎么接，Toshiya挠头傻笑，岔开话题。“你昨天说你是要去哪？”

混血重复一遍，一个音节一个音节读，最后补充。“乡村音乐的摇篮。”

明白了。没想到是乡村音乐，这外形更像玩核的。

当然他昨晚那样也不像…

Toshiya说加油，要成为超过—— 乡村音乐他真不熟，想不起该超过谁。混血还是眼睛明亮酒窝跳出来，一手去摸盒子的肩带。

他再瞄眼大巴。“怎么念啊？什么grey？”

Toshiya 读给他听。他默念两遍，点头，跨上摩托踩下油门。“等有WIFI了我搜搜看，拜啦。”

等人都快看不见了Toshiya一激灵，冲青色尾气大吼：“别搜KR[cube]!!”

**Author's Note:**

> 站街接龙游戏。规则是上一棒的顾客是下一棒的站街。我接龙毒毒的虎将


End file.
